


Colourland Part 3: Blackin and Blackina the Ultimate Couple

by WillemVanHerk



Series: Colourland [3]
Category: Colourland
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Battle, Books, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fantasy, Female Characters, Fiction, Friendship, Male Protagonist, Novel, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillemVanHerk/pseuds/WillemVanHerk
Summary: Blackin has declared his plans to marry Blackina and take over Colourland. He sends in his cousin Whites to fight Crayon and his friends.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Colourland [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066787





	Colourland Part 3: Blackin and Blackina the Ultimate Couple

This is the Blackin and Blackina: The Ultimate Couple section.

Chapter 18  
Whites's Plan

Meanwhile Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Warbler and Artby finished resting after a while. They got up, after a few days they were cleared to leave the hospital. After all of that they headed home.

" I'm so glad that we stopped Easeion " said Artby.  
" Me too, the next one is Whites " said Warbler.  
" The bakers have done wonders for us, we must always congratulate bakers " said Artby. " Bakers must know about what they have done "  
" Bakers probably know about the bread they are making " said Crayon.  
" Bakers know about the bread but they have done wonders for us " said Artby. " I will keep believing in bakers and I will not stop, we must keep training hard as well  
" Indeed " said Colourea.  
" We have gotten so strong now but we must not quit training " said Colouruke. " I'm glad that Easeion is finished and we are not dead "

After all of that, Crayon was kissing Colourea pretty intensely and after that, they headed into the bedroom together and sex ended up happening.

While that was happening, Artby was talking with Colouruke and Warbler.

" I am proud of Crayon " said Artby.  
" We all are " said Colouruke and Warbler.  
" He is so happy sexually with Colourea now " said Artby.   
" He is " said Colouruke.  
" You can hear it as well, it's great to see " said Artby.   
" Uh, yeah " said Warbler.  
" The bakers have helped him sexually again it is great to see " said Artby.  
" The bakers wanted him to get laid ? " said Warbler.  
" They sure did, ask any baker inside the bakeries " said Artby. " They are happy for Crayon "

Crayon and Colourea finished having sex, Whites had a lot of the Bear members with him.

" Now it is time for us to take over Colourland " said Whites. " My cousin will be our new leader of the country and he will make Blackina his queen "  
" We will make sure he does " said the first member.  
" Blackin is going to marry Blackina and nobody will stop it from happening " said Whites. " If Blackin cannot do that, he will never forgive anyone "  
" Blackin will make Blackina his bride " said the second member.  
" Why would we allow Crayon and his friends to prevent him from doing so " said the third member.  
" Great, all of you need to steal as much as possible " said Whites. " All our members will be stealing for this wedding that will commence when Blackin has taken over  
" All of those five must die " said the fourth member.  
" Since the Smithsons are gone, we know that we cannot spare anyone " said Whites. "  
" Blackin will be married to Blackina " said the first member.  
" He sure will " said the second member.

Whites and tons of Bear members left the area. The members then went and headed near a house. Three members used their Shadow Bombs and they cracked the window. The members went in the house and they surrounded a man. The man then rushed to punch but he was kicked to the ground.

The members took his wallet. The members then used their Shadow Strikes and knocked the man out. They stole a phone and they started to steal some USB cords as well. 

Meanwhile, other Bear members had broken into a different house and stole multiple wallets, phones and a watch. After that they then surrounded a man and then used their Shadow Bombs on the man which knocked him out. They stole his wallet. A man tried to get help but Whites who was around the area blasted him with his Super Darkness Blast. Whites then took his wallet.

Whites then used his Super Ice Blast and froze a man partly. He was able to remove his wallet which he stole, Whites then rushed a man and then used the Shadow Implosion and knocked him out.

Bear members then used their Shadow Bombs to prevent people around the area from getting help and they took all their wallets and they stole a necklace as well. After all of this, then Whites then used the Super Darkness Blast at a man he saw that was not defeated. Whites then took his wallet and stole a lock he had.

After all of this, they met up with more Bear members who then headed with Whites and they all headed back to the hideout where they met with Blackin and Blackina.

Blackin and Blackina were happy to see all of the stuff that was stolen.

" Great, there is a lot of wallets and the watch that was stolen is very valuable " said Blackina.  
" We will need more to be stolen, but this is a great start " said Blackin.  
" I cannot wait to be your queen when we take over Colourland " said Blackina.  
" Indeed, it will be truly beautiful " said Blackin.

Blackin kissed Blackina.

The next day started and Crayon woke up and they heard about the attacks from the news.

" This is awful " said Crayon.  
" Man, we really have to stop them " said Colourea.  
" Perhaps Challenger has something to say about these attacks " said Colouruke.  
" We s,zhould contact Challenger.

Crayon called Challenger.

" Challenger, did you hear about what happened ? " asked Crayon.  
" That Whites guy is something else, his abilities are out of this world " said Challenger.   
" So many people were hurt from this, I fear that they are about to attempt to take over Colourland " said Crayon.  
" You five cannot let z do that, but more training would be great " said Challenger.  
" Our techniques are great but we can always get better " said Crayon. " We will need it against a guy like Whites "  
" Apparently their leader says that he will make his girlfriend his queen when they take over, I have heard " said Challenger.  
" The more we find about Whites, the more it will lead to this couple " said Crayon. " It seems like they plan to marry each other when they take over Colourland  
" I have also been contacted by QuackQ, they say they will be having reporters do more questioning involving Numerians " said Challenger. " They alĺ say they are tired of the race card being used too much "  
" The race card ? " asked Crayon. " What does the race card have to do with Numerians and questioning "  
" My guess is, that QuackQ is tired of being called racists " said Challenger. " The thing is, that if they push for everyone to profile then it will get them called racists "  
" That is their decision to make, for now we must train hard and focus on The Bear " said Crayon.  
" Glad to see you again Crayon, I have to go so see you later.

Crayon got a message from the phone.

Crayon, we are being called racist too much now. We need to question the people of Colourland involving Numerians and find out why the race card is being used so much now. You five never play the race card, so I know that you can be counted on. Always remember that QuackQ will be on your side, Crayon you are so Colourlandish and also remember just like QuackQ you are not racist. QuackQ will be doing tons of interviews through the country so you will see us everywhere in Colourland.

Crayon then discussed the message.

" The race card ? " asked Warbler.  
" I'm not sure what QuackQ is expecting from all of this " said Colouruke.  
" They claim they will find out the reason for the race card being used, but I know these comments about Numerians will just get them called racists " said Artby.  
" That is for QuackQ to deal with " said Colourea. " If they get called racist, so be it "  
" Yeah, I really do not understand what QuackQ is going to accomplish by doing this " said Crayon.  
" We will train hard regardless of how QuackQ is being " said Warbler.

The five of them ate their breakfast and then headed to train.

Crayon and Warbler were busy working on their Wind attacks. Warbler used the Super Sky Bomb while Crayon countered with the Super Air Blast. The attacks hit each other. Crayon then was able to use the Air Implosion while Warbler was able to counter with his Supreme Sky Blast. The attacks were so powerful. While all of that was happening, Artby and Colourea were using their Light attacks. Artby used the Supreme Light Bomb while Colourea used the Light Implosion. The attacks hit with a lot of intense power. Colouruke was practicing his Water attacks and was using the Supreme Sea Bomb. He was also using the Supreme Sea Blast as well. After all of that training they then decided to head home.

QuackQ reporters were talking about the race card that Numerians are using according to QuackQ.

" So, what do you think about Numerians using the race card ? " asked the QuackQ reporter.  
" The race card ? asked the man. " I think it's not just Numerians though "  
" Numerians play the race card more than any other country " said the QuackQ reporter. " While it is true that there are other incidents with the race card, it is almost all Numerians "  
" That many incidents ? " asked the man. " From just Numerians ? "  
" Numerians will call you racist when you call the police on them for committing crimes " said the QuackQ reporter. " They love being criminals, doing drugs and hurting people  
" Anyways, it was great to talk to you about Numerians hopefully you will keep an eye out for them " said the QuackQ reporter.

Lots of reporters continued to talk with people of Colourland, some called QuackQ racists and that had a few people who said that Numerians were an issue.

Bryant, Jack and Amanda of QuackQ were discussing the attacks and the interviewing that QuackQ was doing involving the race card.

" This has gotten so out of control " said Jack.  
" Crayon's the way to stop it " said Amanda. " Crayon has shown how brave and Colourlandish he is time and time again "  
" Colourlandish people have shown that they will support Crayon all the time, but unfortunately Numerians keep playing the race card " said Bryant.  
" Our reporters have been called racist by Numerians and some Colourlandish " said Jack. " That is not acceptable "  
" The one good thing is that they all believe in Crayon " said Amanda. " You can tell that Colourea loves how Colourlandish he is "  
" Crayon is perfect for Colourea " said Bryant.  
" He sure is, it is so Colourlandish " said Jack. " I know that his abilities will get a lot stronger in the future  
" This Whites guy is dangerous, but nothing that Crayon and his friends cannot handle " said Amanda.   
" These robberies are getting more vicious by the minute, Colourlandish people must put their faith in Crayon instead of Numerians " said Jack.  
" Colourland loves Crayon, he is so Colourlandish " they all said. " We will be saved by him, Colourland will not be taken over by The Bear  
" We must find out more about this cousin of Whites who leads the organization with this girlfriend of his " said Amanda.  
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Bryant. " Remember, Colourland's great just like Crayon and he's so Colourlandish "

Blackin and Blackina were speaking in front of several members of The Bear.

" As you well know, we are going to be married after our takeover of Colourland " said Blackina.  
" I will make Blackina my queen and I need more things stolen " said Blackin.  
" We will rough up the citizens and make this wedding brilliant " said the first member.  
" Those five fighters must be stopped " said the second member.  
" My great cousin Whites will kill them " said Blackin. " We need all of you for this to truly happen " said Blackina.  
" We will also target Challenger " said the third member.  
" We must question him and his motives with Crayon " said the first member.  
" Good, we must know that as well " said Blackin.  
" The Bear will reign supreme " said Blackina.  
" Hahahahahaha " they all said together.

Blackin kissed Blackina, and the members headed out to Colourland. Whites was leading the giant group.

Later in the day, Crayon took Colourea to Colourland's Pizza and Pasta for supper. 

They enjoyed their dinner there and after that they tipped, paid and then left.

While they were there Artby, Colouruke and Warbler were talking.

" We must be ready for The Bear " said Colouruke.  
" We will " said Warbler.  
" Bread has done wonders for us " said Artby. " I'm so happy to see Crayon be so happy with Colourea   
" It is great to see " said Colouruke.

After a while of hanging out, Crayon returned with Colourea.

Crayon and Colourea were happy and enjoyed themselves. Artby, Colouruke and Warbler welcomed them inside. After all of that, Crayon was kissing Colourea.

Time passed and all of them went to bed.

Whites had arrived in Colourland with tons of Bear members. They headed towards the office of Challenger. 

Whites then blasted open part of the office building with the Shadow Implosion. The members then got on the elevator and headed to the area that belonged to Challenger.

" We will record a message " said Whites.

Whites recorded a long message, while Bear members cleaned the office of all the supplies. They saw a safe and they took it. After stealing a lot of stuff, they headed to other rooms on the floor. Whites then went in the rooms and started to record the message as well, the Bear members took more supplies from each area.

Bear members posted the logo of the organization all over the floor. They then headed outside the building.

They then started attacking people with their Shadow Strikes. They found lots of wallets, some watches and necklaces. They stole some lipstick. After all of that attacking, Whites then charged energy and then was able to use the Supreme Ice Blast and he broke open into a bakery.

Whites then found where the money was kept and they took all of it. Bear members then printed the logo all over the bakery. After all of that, they then started to attack people again, and they were able to take more wallets again. They then were able to take some phones as well, headphones and a lock.

After all of the robbing and fighting they then headed back to the hideout where Blackin greeted them.

" Whites, what have you got here ? " asked Blackin.  
Whites showed his cousin Blackin all that was stolen.  
" Great to see all of this " said Blackin.  
" It will be great to see what I did to Challenger's office " said Whites.  
" Did you record the message ? asked Blackin.  
" I did " said Whites.  
" Great to see " said Blackin.  
" Challenger will be so fucking hurt by all of this " said Whites.  
" Hahahahahaha " said Blackin. " Anyways Blackina is waiting for me Whites so I'll see you later.

Chapter 19  
Whites, Blackin's Best Man

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler got up and they heard about more robberies and attacks but they were worse this time.

" There has to be something more to this than that " said Crayon.  
" We should head to the office of Challenger " said Colouruke.

They headed to the office and then they saw these claw marks.

" The Bear must have struck here, part of the building is damaged as well " said Crayon.  
" Let's go to Challenger's office " said Warbler.

They went and saw that all the office supplies were all gone and there was a message on the computer.

" My name is Blackin, and my plan to marry Blackina is going to happen. Challenger if you want Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler to not die you must force them to refrain from getting involved in anymore fighting. We are going to rob lots of Colourland, the best man is going to be Whites. Whites, the best man has been leading these robberies and there will be much more vicious each time. Challenger we need you for questioning at our base as well, you can bring the five fighters if you want but no more fighting like I said earlier. We will take over as a couple and Blackina will be my queen and nobody will stop us.

" Questioning ? asked Colouruke.  
" So Blackin is their leader then " said Crayon.  
" Blackin will not succeed in this " said Colourea.  
" I understand caring about who you are with, but this has gone way too far " said Warbler.  
" We will just keep training " said Artby. " The bakers want us to be really strong "  
" We should see more of Colourland and see what The Bear have truly done" said Colouruke.

They had noticed a bakery had been robbed and the logo of The Bear was there.

" Bakers cannot suffer like this " said Artby. " The Bear must be stopped for how they treat bakers "  
" Well we must see where else " said Crayon.

They had noticed the hospitals were getting more full.

" I'm curious about the hideout of The Bear " said Artby.  
" Same here, as much as I hate seeing these attacks " said Crayon.  
" I really hope that The Bear are not setting a trap for us " said Colouruke.  
" That is true about the hideout, but we have to remember what Blackin is willing to do for Blackina " said Colourea.  
" Blackin will sacrifice the wellbeing of Colourland for Blackina " said Crayon.

After all of that, they continued training their attacks. 

Crayon, Artby and Colourea kept using their Light Attacks, Warbler used his Wind Attacks and Colouruke used his Water Attacks. After a lot of training they headed home.

Bryant and Jack of QuackQ were talking about the attacks.

" This has gotten too far now " said Jack.  
" Crayon just needs to intercept the attacks, when Crayon fights we are saved again " said Bryant.  
" I am hoping that Crayon got our message about being called racist " said Jack.  
" Crayon will be glad to know that he is not racist " said Bryant. " I am glad that QuackQ has contacted him  
" He knows that we are not racist now and that he is not racist " said Jack.  
" I am glad that some people in Colourland said we are not racist " said Bryant.  
" Saying that QuackQ is not racist is a very Colourlandish thing to say, perhaps Crayon has inspired them to not find us racist " said Jack.  
" Crayon has done wonders for Colourland so really anything is possible " said Bryant.   
" Colourea has done wonders for Crayon as well " said Jack.  
" It is so Colourlandish " said Bryant.  
" Artby has went to our Colourlandish bakeries a lot " said Jack.  
" He is eating the Colourlandish way which is the way we have wanted Artby to eat " said Bryant.   
" Crayon inspired him to eat in Colourland, we are proud of that " said Jack.  
" The bakers have kept the bread Colourlandish which is the way that Colourland wants the bread to be " said Bryant.  
" Artby knows the bakers very well " said Jack.  
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Bryant. " Always remember to thank the people who said that QuackQ is not racist and never forget them "

Whites went with Bear members and they then targeted a shop when they got to Colourland.

They then started using their Shadow Strikes on people in the shop while Whites used the Super Ice Blast on the shopkeeper freezing him. They then took all the wallets and they were able to get the money from the shop. They took some necklaces, phones and a watch. After all of that they then started heading to an alley and they saw a man.

" Stop this " said the man.  
" You really think just because you say that will prevent us from attacking " said a Bear member.

Whites then used the Snowstorm technique which intensely blew on his face and he could not see, after that Whites then used the Shadow Implosion which brutally knocked the man out. Two people rushed to get help but Bear members launched their Shadow Strikes to knock them out.

They took their wallets and then left. After all of this some different Bear members found Crayon and his friends outside.

" So Crayon it is time for you five to come with us " said the first member.  
" You will not regret that " said the second member.  
" You know that we need Challenger right now " said the third member.  
" He's not here right now " said Artby.  
" Where is he then ? " asked the fourth member.  
" I haven't seen him around " said Colouruke.  
" Don't fuck with us, Blackin insists on him coming with us " said the fifth member.  
" You know what happened to his office right ? " asked the first member. " We will destroy the building if you don't find him for us "  
" Call him if you have his contact " said the second member.  
" Call the man now " said the third member.

They contacted Challenger.

" Challenger, where are you right now " said Crayon.  
" I am at a Colourlandish bar " said Challenger.  
" Which bar ? " asked Crayon.  
" Joshua's Bar " said Challenger.  
" Ok " said Crayon.

Crayon told them that he was at Joshua's Bar

The members then left and headed there and more Bear members appeared.

" Come with us " said the Bear members. " There are over 25 of us right now, so don't fight "

They then followed the Bear members and headed to the bar.

" Challenger, Blackin would like to see you " said the Bear members.  
" Why ? " asked Challenger.  
" He has questions for you " said one member.  
" Crayon and his friends will join you there " said the second member.  
" You will meet Blackin and see the love he truly has for Blackina " said the third member.  
" What type of questions ? asked Artby. " Perhaps the bakers have an idea "  
Bakers ? " asked the first member. " We robbed the first bakery, we'll rob more bakeries if you don't just come with us "  
" Bakers know a lot " said Artby. " Bakers are very wise people "  
" Bakers are wise at making bread " said the fourth member. " More Bear members just showed up here so it is time for you six to join us

Several giant vans showed up and then the members of the Bear took Crayon and his friends and headed towards the hideout.

They had left the main part of Colourland and started heading through the forest.

" So have you guys been buying bread ? asked Artby.  
" Bread ? asked the Bear member. " What is any of this to you "  
" Bread's great " said Artby. " I'm just curious how much bread the members are eating "  
" Look, just be quiet " said the Bear member. " I really don't need you going on about bread like that "

They got through the forest and saw this giant building.

When they got out they were greeted by Whites.

" It is me Whites " said Whites.  
" Whites, we brought the six like you asked " said the Bear member.  
" Good " said Whites. " My cousin Blackin is going to make Blackina his queen "  
" You can tell that Blackin is great for Blackina " said the first member.  
" Blackin has shown the feelings he has for Blackina for a long time now " said the second member.  
" The Bear has been robbing people a lot more now " said Whites.  
" We will bring you to Blackin and Blackina " said the third member.

They went inside the giant building which was the hideout. They then saw Blackin and Blackina who then saw them. Meanwhile Crayon and his friends were stationed in a different room while Challenger was about to talk with Blackin and Blackina.

" Challenger, it is now time " said Blackin.  
" Time for ? " asked Challenger.  
" There is a lot involving Colourland, that we need to question you about " said Blackina.  
" Challenger, the two of us are going to take over it " said Blackin.  
" Take over Colourland, for what purposes " said Challenger.  
" We are going to expand The Bear all over, I will marry Blackina and make her my queen " said Blackin.  
" The Bear will continue to rob more and more to make this happen, so how about the five fighters join us " said Blackina.  
" You want them to join ? asked Challenger.  
" We have decided to make this decision, you could be part of something great " said Blackin.  
" If you join, we will allow you to be part of the wedding " said Blackina. " You will get to see us marry, it will be great "  
" They would do wonders on our missions " said Blackin. " If they can beat Easeion, then they are worth it "  
" I will have to talk with them " said Challenger.  
" If they do not join us, then they will not be part of the ruling of Colourland " said Blackin.  
" We will have to kill them if they dare intervene with anything The Bear does " said Blackina.  
" Would you want them to be alive or dead ? asked Blackin. " The choice is very clear and obvious "  
" We will give you 30 minutes to have a long discussion with them, we expect that they will join us " said Blackina.

Challenger was talking with Crayon and his friends.

" The Bear wants at the wedding " said Challenger.  
" I wonder why? " asked Crayon.  
" They want you five to join them " said Challenger.  
" We cannot do that " said Warbler. " After all of this "  
" After the way they treat bakers " said Artby. " Bakers mean so much to Colourland "  
" We will have to find a way out of here " said Colouruke.  
" We cannot let Whites, Blackin or Blackina see us " said Crayon.  
" Indeed " said Challenger.  
" We can take Whites on, but if all three of them fight us we cannot make it " said Crayon.  
" We would to need to break in to a van to have a chance since we surrounded by a forest " said Colouruke.  
" Sounds good to me " said Crayon.

Blackin and Blackina then were talking with Whites.

" Challenger was supposed to come here and have those fighters join him " said Blackin.  
" If they refuse, we cannot have them at the wedding " said Blackina.  
" I will deal with them " said Whites.  
" It will not be difficult " said Blackin.  
" I will fucking end their lives if they do not join us " said Whites. " Blackin, you will be making Blackina your queen very soon "  
" Hahahahahahahahaha " they all said.

Challenger, Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Warbler and Artby then saw the vans outside.

" Hey, you can't come in here " said a Bear member.

Crayon then used his Super Wind Blast while Artby used the Super Light Kick. The attacks hit and the man was knocked out cold.

They then charged energy but not too much and broke open the window. They got inside and Challenger started to drive the van. They left the hideout and Whites went into the room and noticed they were gone.

" Those fuckers " said " Whites. " I will notify Blackin and Blackina.

Challenger continued to drive through the forest for about 4 miles. After that they were outside the main part of Colourland. During their drive Blackin and Blackina were notified and they sent Bear members to Colourland.

They then made it into Colourland and got out of the vehicle. After all of that, they went to their respective homes and then went to bed.

At the morning Whites then was up with Blackin and Blackina.

" Whites, I need you to eliminate those five fighters " said Blackin.  
" I will do that and I will be a great best man for the wedding " said Whites.  
" They cannot be kept alive, we know of your brilliant Ice techniques " said Blackina.  
" If I cannot make Blackina my queen, I cannot accept that " said Blackin.  
" The Bear must have that happen, our members will keep robbing parts of Colourland while Whites fights " said Blackina.  
" Sounds like a great plan to me " said Whites.  
" When we unite, there is nobody that stands a chance " said Blackina.  
" The Bear is great " said Blackin. " We will get rid of Crayon and his friends for good "

In the morning Crayon and his friends got up and headed to a bakery.

" It's great to see bakers " said Artby. " Bakers have done so much for me, Warbler, Colouruke, Colourea and Crayon.

They bought their bread and left. After that, they headed back to eat breakfast. They ate and later went to train.

They were training their Bomb moves. Crayon used his Supreme Air Bomb while Warbler used his Supreme Sky Bomb. The attacks hit against each other with such intense power. Colourea and Artby used their Supreme Light Bombs and like the other ones also hit with extreme power. Then Colouruke used his Supreme Sea Bomb.

" Glad to see our attacks have gotten better " said Warbler.  
" We are going to need it " said Crayon. " He's stronger than Easeion "  
" The asskicking that we will give Whites will be a good asskicking " said Artby. " The bakers have made us give better asskickings, I've been grateful of bakers because of this "  
" Better asskickings ? " asked Warbler.  
" We just give great asskickings, that's what we do " said Artby. " Plus eat great bread "

After all of that, Whites had arrived in Colourland. He then was seen by a man.

" It's the Bear " yelled the man.  
" Do you want to die " said Whites.  
" No " said the man.  
" Well if you don't shut up or you dare to defend Crayon you are going to die " said Whites.

The man rushed towards this street but Whites then punched him.

" Crayon is going to die " said Whites.  
" What " said the man on the ground.  
" The thing is, that my cousin is going to arrive here " said Whites. " Colourland will belong to him "

The man got up but Whites then grabbed him and knocked him down. Whites then fired the Super Ice Blast, which left him defeated.

Whites then went through Colourland looking for Crayon and his friends, he saw the van that was stolen.

" This van " said Whites. " I know they did this "  
" Crayon's going to die "

Later in the evening, QuackQ were talking about the Bear van, the attacks and about Colourland.

" So this is the van that the Bear uses " said Bryant.  
" Colourlandish people must watch out for them " said Jack. " Our reporters found one more person that said that QuackQ's not racist "  
" That's what we should be seeing, saying that we are not racist is the truth " said Bryant.  
" Colourland's great, Colourland's not racist " said Jack.  
" Our news stations are not racist, it is not just us who are not racist " said Bryant.  
" Crayon has inspired Colourlandish people to not find us racist I am sure " said Jack.  
" The way he kisses Colourea is Colourlandish " said Bryant.  
" He kisses her the Colourlandish way, Colouruke knows it too " said Jack.  
" He inspired Challenger to not date Numerians, he fights Numerians, Crayon's great and Colourland's great " said Bryant.  
" Crayon knows how Colourlandish he is and he's not afraid to show it, it allowed Colourea to fall in love with him " said Jack.  
" There are many Colourlandish couples out there that can be very inspired by Crayon " said Bryant. " He has set a very Colourlandish example for us all "  
" Bird's Isle also probably knows about the example that Crayon is setting " said Jack.  
" Numerians reject Crayon because he sees through the race card " said Bryant. " Playing the race card is not only Anti Colourlandish but anti Crayon as well.  
" Crayon has inspired Colourea to not use the race card " said Jack.  
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Bryant. Always remember that QuackQ's not racist, Crayon's not racist, Colourea's not racist, Colouruke's not racist, Artby's not racist, Warbler's not racist and that our viewers are not racist.

The five of them went to bed.

Chapter 20  
Fighting Whites

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler got up. They ate breakfast and then they headed out. Meanwhile Blackin and Blackina were talking.

" It is time for Whites to show why I made him the best man " said Blackin.  
" He will " said Blackina.  
" He must get rid of all of them " said Blackin. " He is stronger than Easeion and Crayon combined "  
" I cannot wait to take over Colourland " said Blackina.  
" Our love and our power knows no bounds " said Blackin. " There are no limits to it and there never will be "  
" When this wedding happens, it will be like no other " said Blackina.  
" It will represent the Bear and us " said Blackin. " Our members have robbed so many people now which will make the wedding better and our lives as well "  
Blackina and Blackin kissed each other and hugged at the same time.

Bear members were busy roughing people up and they stole more wallets and phones while Whites searched for Crayon and his friends.

" Crayon, your end is now " said Whites. " Blackin will soon make Blackina her Queen and I will be rewarded handily "

Crayon then saw someone that was knocked out cold.

" The Bear must have done this " said Crayon.  
" They must be around here " said Artby. " We will give them a good asskicking, the asskicking that the bakers have wanted us to give "

QuackQ reporters were in the area and they saw a Numerian.

After all of that, Whites then saw Crayon and his friends out in the open.

" You five are going to regret dealing with me " said Whites. " You broke out of our hideout after what my cousin was willing to do "  
" He was going to force us to kill and rob people " said Colouruke.  
" I cannot do that " said Warbler.  
" You can, Warbler " said Whites. " You just need the confidence to do so "  
" This isn't about that " said Crayon. " I can't just let you harm so many people "  
" Crayon, Blackin is simply thinking about Blackina " said Whites. " He is just showing his feelings for Blackina, he made me the best man for the wedding " Blackin knows how to express his feelings, you can see the emotion that he puts into it "  
" I get that Blackin plans to marry Blackina, but the hospitals are so full now " said Crayon.  
" Blackin has me as the best man for the wedding, not the hospitals " said Whites. " Blackin and Blackina are getting married outside the hideout "  
" I understand how much Blackin cares for Blackina, but so many innocent people are hurt " said Colourea.  
" We have gotten Blackina so much out of these robberies " said Whites. " When you see Blackin kiss Blackina like that, then you know it's right "  
" The bakers were robbed " said Artby. " Bakers cannot be robbed from, bread is so tasty "  
" Tasty ? " asked Whites.  
" When we have less baking, our meals are not as tasty " said Artby. " Crayon knows that very well when he eats breakfast "  
" His breakfast " said Whites. " You really think I give a fuck about what you are eating "  
" Whites, I think that you would give one " said Artby.  
" I have trusted in bakers, thanked bakers and loved bakers "   
" Blackin wants Blackina to be as happy as possible, robbing bakeries and other places allows that " said Whites. " He made me the best man for a reason "  
" Despite you being the best man, I will not allow The Bear to take over Colourland " said Crayon.  
" You five aren't going to beat me " said Whites. " The Smithsons were strong compared to our weak links but weak compared to a lot of people out there "  
" Which people ? " asked Colourea.  
" Blackin, Blackina and myself " said Whites. " Just because Crayon just barely won against Easeion, doesn't mean he can save Colourland "  
" He will save it " said Artby.  
" I would love to see you try since you aren't going to join us " said Whites.

Whites then charged up his Super Ice Blast while Artby and Colourea used their Super Light Bombs. The attacks hit but Whites's attack was stronger.

Whites then used this technique called Super Snowstorm. A snowstorm then started to directly hit towards the faces of the five fighters and they took damage. 

" I can't see anything " said Warbler.  
" Hahahahaha " said Whites. Whites then grabbed Warbler and then threw him into Crayon.

Whites then used the Shadow Implosion and aimed it towards Crayon. Crayon countered with the Light Implosion while Colouruke countered with the Ultimate Sea Bomb. The attacks all collided and they all took damage.

After that, Whites then started to use the Ice storm technique and then the area got so icy which made the five of them keep falling, Whites then used the Ultimate Ice Bomb which then hit all of them.

After all of that, Whites then got ready for his Ice Implosion.

" Ice Implosion is going to end this " said Whites.

Crayon and Warbler used their Ultimate Sky Blasts, while Colourea used the Light Implosion. The attacks all hit and a giant explosion hit. 

After all of that, everyone got up. Whites then used the Super Snowstorm again. While they could not see, Whites then used the Ultimate Ice Bomb. After all of this, Warbler was starting to slightly struggle. Artby then fired his Super Light Bomb while Colouruke used the Ultimate Sea Bomb and Colourea used the Super Light Blast. The attacks aimed towards Whites while Whites then used the Shadow Implosion. The attacks all hit, Warbler then used the Ultimate Sky Bomb while Crayon used the Ultimate Air Bomb while Whites then used the Ice Storm technique which made then fall down on the icy surface.

After all of that, Whites then used the Quintuple Shadow Strike which then hit with intense power and Warbler was struggling. 

" Warbler, it is time " said Whites. " My cousin Blackin will be pleased you are gone "  
" I'm not finished yet " said Warbler.  
" Not for long " said Whites.

Whites then started charging up for the Shadow Implosion and aimed it towards Warbler while Crayon countered with the Light Implosion and Warbler used the Ultimate Sky Bomb. The attacks hit. 

After that Warbler was seriously struggling, Artby then was able to use the Light Implosion while Colouruke used the Ultimate Sea Bomb while Whites then used the Ice Implosion.

After all of that, Warbler could barely move.

" Now, it's time to end it all " said Whites.

Whites then was charging for the Ice Implosion while Crayon was using the Light Implosion and Warbler the the Ultimate Sky Bomb. The attacks were about to collide, Artby then punched Whites while the attacks all hit.

Artby then grabbed him. Artby then used the Light Bomb and hit him directly, but Warbler was defeated.

" I have defeated Warbler " said Whites. " Hahahahaha, Blackin will make Blackina his queen very soon "  
" I don't think so " said Crayon.  
" It will be a great Bear marriage " said Whites. " It will be wonderful "  
" Let's continue the fight "

Whites then started charging up his Ice Implosion while Crayon used his Light Implosion. The attacks hit with intense power. Artby then grabbed Whites but Whites knocked him off and then used the Ice Storm technique making the four of them fall to the ground, allowing Whites to directly attack with the Quintuple Shadow Strike. 

Artby then charged up the Ultimate Light Bomb while Colouruke used the Ultimate Sea Bomb. The bombs then hit their target Whites. Crayon and Colourea then used their Super Light Blasts and then aimed for Whites while Whites used his Super Snowstorm which blinded them in the eyes for the time being.

Whites then used the Ultimate Darkness Bomb which then directly hit Artby, who was starting to slightly struggle. 

" Hahahahahaha " said Whites.  
" The effect of the flour should work right now " said Artby.  
" Artby, no flour will stop Blackin's power and his intense love for Blackina " said Whites.  
" The bakers know what they are doing, I trust in bakers and the flour they use to bake " said Artby.  
" No baker could change anything " said Whites. " Blackin's love for Blackina knows no fucking bounds and it never will "  
" His love for Blackina is strong but we will stop the takeover " said Colouruke.  
" You have no idea what they are capable of together " said Whites. " Blackin is marrying Blackina "  
" He can still marry her without all of this " said Crayon.  
" That's not the wedding that he wants " said Whites. " I won't let you ruin it for him, I am the best man "

Whites then used the Shadow Implosion while Colourea and Artby used their Super Light Blasts, the attacks both hit. Artby got up and used the Ultimate Light Bomb which Whites countered with the Ultimate Shadow Bomb. Artby was seriously struggling while Colourea was slightly struggling.

" I won't let bakers down, their baking has done too much " said Artby. " Bakers have put flour in the bread for a reason, bakeries all over know what I have done for their bakers "

Artby then was charging a ton of energy for the Light Implosion, while Crayon used the Super Light Blast and Colourea used the Ultimate Light Bomb. The force of the light attack was insane, Whites then tried to counter with his Light Implosion. The attacks hit, everyone took damage but Whites was hit with more damage.

Crayon and Colourea got up, Colourea was struggling while Colouruke was slightly struggling.

" Artby " said Crayon.  
" This can't be it " said Colouruke.  
" It is " said Whites. " I admit that he was a bit stronger than I thought, but my abilities are too strong "

After all of that Colouruke then used the Sea Implosion while Whites used the Extreme Snowstorm a new technique.

Colourea and Crayon then used their Ultimate Light Bombs but the Extreme Snowstorm did more damage.

Colourea and Colouruke were looking near the end.

" Hahahahahahaha " said Whites. " You won't stop me "  
" Blackin will not take over Colourland " said Crayon.  
" You would have needed Easeion " said Whites.  
" It's not over yet " said Crayon.  
" It is getting very near the end " said Whites. " You should have joined The Bear when you had the chance "  
" Colourland still has other people left " said Crayon.  
" What are they going to do " said Whites. " They will either become Bear members and witness Blackin and Blackina at the wedding or die "

The fight continued. Colourea then used the Light Implosion while Colouruke used the Ultimate Sea Kick while Whites used the Ice Implosion. The attacks hit, everyone took damage.

It was over for Colouruke and Colourea. 

" Hahahahahahaha " said Whites. " Now it is time for Blackin's special ceremony to begin "  
" It's not over " said Crayon.  
" I will be a great best man for Blackin " said Whites. " It will be a great wedding, one for the Bear "  
" I won't let Blackin take over " said Crayon.  
" Blackin's marrying Blackina " said Whites. " Now since you won't let them take over as a couple, I wouldn't be a good best man if I kept you alive "  
" Let's continue the fight " said Crayon.  
" You are going to be killed " said Whites.

Whites then started charging up tons of ice energy while Crayon then was charging up tons of light energy. Whites used the Ice Implosion while Crayon used the Ultimate Light Blast, the attacks collided and both of them took damage.

Crayon got up, Whites got up and used the Ultimate Snowstorm which blinded Crayon.

Whites then used the Ultimate Ice Bomb and struck Crayon directly.

" Now it is time for Blackin's dream for Blackina to come true " said Whites.

Crayon was starting to slightly struggle but he got up.

Whites then charged tons of darkness energy and used the Quintuple Shadow Strike while Crayon used the Light Implosion. Both of them took damage.

" Blackin's love for Blackina cannot be stopped Crayon " said Whites. " Blackin is very unique in the way that he loves Blackina, Blackina has felt great because of it "  
" No matter how much Blackin loves Blackina, I will continue to fight " said Crayon.  
" You will just end up dying " said Whites.   
" Challenger will become a Bear member "   
" Challenger wouldn't agree to that " said Crayon.  
" We aren't giving you a choice here " said Whites. " We will love Challenger there, we have other plans for the citizens of Colourland   
" You are going to rob them even more " said Crayon.  
" Their possessions will belong to The Bear " said Whites. " It makes for a better wedding, they are not related to me or friends so it's great to do that "  
" People will be broke " said Crayon.  
" Blackin cares about Blackina, he desires Blackina, he loves Blackina " said Whites. " They have nothing for us, so it's great for Blackina   
" No matter how much Blackin loves Blackina, this cannot continue " said Crayon.  
" Regardless of how hurt some people will be, I am the best man for Blackin not some suffering citizens " said Whites. " It will be a better wedding that way, Blackina will be so happy "  
" Let's continue to fight " said Crayon.

Crayon then used his Air Implosion while Whites then used his Shadow Implosion, the implosions hit and both of them took damage.

Crayon was struggling while Whites was slightly struggling. Whites got up and then charged the Ultimate Ice Blast while Crayon used the Ultimate Wind Blast, the blasts then hit their targets.

Whites then used the Ultimate Ice Storm, a new technique and Crayon was intensely shivering.

" Hahahahaha " said Whites. " Now it is time for your end " 

Whites then was charging his Ice Implosion and then aimed it towards Crayon but Crayon managed to just barely avoid it. 

Crayon then was able to get up and he used the Light Implosion while Whites used the Shadow Implosion and the attacks hit their targets.

" This should be it " said Whites. " Blackin deserves a great best man and I'm just that "  
" Hahahahahaha, I am proud to say that Crayon is gone " said Whites. " Blackin's love for Blackina is unbelievable "  
" Now I will check on the others "

Whites went towards Warbler's body and then grabbed him and picked him up.

" Crayon, if you don't get up you will lose friends " said Whites. 

" I'm not losing anybody " said Crayon. Crayon then went to trip Whites.

Crayon then used his Ultimate Wind Blast and then hit Whites directly. Whites was seriously struggling but Crayon was as well.

Both of them could barely move.

" Blackin's love for Blackina is so strong, if I die here it doesn't mean that they won't take over " said Whites.  
" No matter how much Blackin cares for Blackina, I'll keep fighting " said Crayon.  
" You can barely move, Blackina is a lot stronger " said Whites. " They are taking over as a couple whether you like it or not "

Crayon then went to grab Whites while Whites grabbed him.

" Now this it " said Whites. 

Whites then started charging energy with the hand that grabbed Crayon's leg while Crayon then started doing the same with his hand that grabbed Whites's arm.

The attacks hit and they were both knocked out. Time was passing for a while and it wasn't sure until Crayon finally got up.

" Time to get Colouruke, Colourea, Warbler and Artby out of here and to safety " said Crayon.

Crayon then called for the ambulance and the ambulance came. After Crayon and his friends got on the ambulance, Bear members arrived and took Whites's body with them back to the hideout.

Blackin was contacted about Whites's defeat.

" How could this happen " said Blackin. " Whites should have the abilities to do this, now Blackina needs to get rid of them "

" Now we will have to continue the wedding without him, Crayon's abilities seem to be just good enough to survive   
" Whites was a great cousin, one of the best cousins one man can have "

Crayon and his friends checked into the hospital, where Crayon then contacted Challenger.

" Challenger, we fought Whites " said Crayon.  
" You made it against him ? " asked Challenger.  
" Yes " said Crayon.  
" Great to see, it is looking like The Bear will be stopped " said Challenger.  
" For the time being, we should heal up for a while " said Crayon.  
" Good idea " said Challenger.

Blackin and Blackina had contacted the Bear members.

" My great cousin has lost the fight " said Blackin. " "You must all understand about Crayon and his friends and threat they pose " said Blackina.  
" Eliminate anyone close to him and rob as many people as possible " said Blackin.  
" Plus we need to know the intentions of QuackQ " said Blackina. " I don't trust them "  
" Same here " said Blackin. " Them and Challenger "  
" We know that they are involved with each other in some way " said Blackina.  
" They must be kept alive for the time being " said Blackin.  
" Blackin will create a great ceremony like no other for me and him, our happiness cannot be stopped " said Blackina.  
" Hahahahahahaha " everyone said.  
" We must also know more about this Bird's Isle place that Warbler is from " said Blackin.  
" We will find out " said Blackina.

The members were dismissed.

Chapter 21  
Blackina's Love for Blackin

QuackQ were discussing the defeat of Whites.

" Whites has been defeated " said Jack.  
" Of course " said Bryant. " Crayon and his friends have shown themselves to be the great Colourlandish heroes once again " said Bryant.  
" Colourlandish people are more heroic than everywhere else in the universe, Numerians need to learn how to be heroic " said Jack.  
" Numerians take more drugs instead " said Bryant. " Perhaps Crayon can change that "  
" If anyone can change the pro drug way of Numerians, Crayon's the man to do that " said Jack.  
" If they refuse, Crayon will fight them easily " said Bryant.  
" If him and his friends can beat Whites, then it should not be a problem " said Jack.  
" Bird's Isle will hopefully see it as well " said Bryant.  
" Warbler knows what Crayon has done for Colourland as a hero " said Jack. " He can make the world heroic not just Colourland "  
" Now it is time for us to thank Crayon from all over the country of Colourland " said Bryant.   
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Jack. " Always remember how heroic Colourlandish people are and remember that Crayon has shown it always "

Bear members were then outside and they then started to look for Crayon and his friends.

A Bear member then fired the Shadow Bomb knocking a man down to the ground.

They took his wallet. After that, Bear members surrounded people and demanded the whereabouts of Crayon.

" Where is Crayon ? " they demanded.  
" We don't know " said a man.  
" You had better not lie about this, if you want to fucking live " said a Bear member.

Bear members continued roughing people up, taking wallets and other stuff. They then headed to another area of Colourland.

" Get back here " yelled the Bear members at a man.  
" Have you seen Crayon ? " asked a Bear member.  
" I haven't seen him, but he has gone to bakeries before "  
" Do you know a particular bakery? " asked a Bear member.  
" No, I do not " said the man but Artby is a friend of his that loves bread "

The members went off and then found a bakery that was not robbed by The Bear.

" Hey, you " said a Bear member.  
" Have you seen Crayon " said a Bear member.  
" Why Crayon ? " asked a baker.  
" We need to know where he is right now, we need him " said a Bear member.

A Bear member then went into the cash and took all the money out. They then attacked another baker inside and they took his wallet. 

They left with the money and wallets left. The Bear then headed out of the bakery and then headed back to the hideout with what they stole.

In the hospital, Crayon got up.

" Crayon, your injuries are slightly less severe than the others " said a doctor.   
" Unfortunately Warbler's injuries are said to be worse than the rest of your buddies "   
" Thanks " said Crayon.

Time passed and more people and places were getting robbed but the Bear were unable to find Crayon.

Blackin and Blackina were talking with each other.

" It's great to see our members steal so much " said Blackin.  
" It is what we need not just for the wedding, but for our organization " said Blackina.  
" The next thing for our members to do is to bring the higher ups at QuackQ here with Challenger " said Blackin.  
" They believe we are Numerian " said Blackina.  
" Hahahahaha " said Blackin.  
" I know " said Blackina. " I am proud of being with someone like you Blackin and it means a lot for this spectacular ceremony to happen "  
" It will be wonderful " said Blackin. " I feel so great being with you, I know that our lives together will be great "

They kissed each other.

QuackQ were talking about the attacks that were happening every day.

" The Bear is as dangerous as Numeria itself " said Jack.  
" Crayon needs to fight as soon as possible " said Bryant. " He has inspired so many Colourlandish when he is fighting "  
" He inspired Challenger to not date a Numerian, Challenger needed to see Crayon's bravery to change him " said Amanda.  
" Not dating a Numerian is brave but if you can inspire others to not date Numerians then you are a hero " said Jack.'  
" Colourland is very heroic as a country " said Bryant. " Colourlandish people are brave enough to not play the race card, unlike those Numerians who play it all the time " said Jack.  
" That is a problem with Numerians, everything is always racism there " said Bryant.  
" Truly heroic people never ever play the race card " said Jack.  
" Crayon doesn't play it ever " said Amanda.  
" Colourea doesn't play it either " said Jack. " That's what we love about the relationship they have "   
" It is truly Colourlandish, we have loved Crayon and Colourea for so long now " said Bryant.  
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Amanda. " Remember to be Colourlandish "

Crayon and his friends were all better and they left the hospital.

" Glad to be back " said Crayon.  
" The bakeries are waiting for us " said Artby. " We haven't visited them in so long, the bakers need us more than ever "  
" Well we could get something to eat " said Warbler.  
" Yeah " said Colourea.  
" After all of the great baking the bakers have done it is only right we go to the bakeries " said Artby.  
" Okay, let's go " said Colourea.

They got their bread and headed home. They ate and then heard about all these attacks from The Bear.

" The Bear have gone so far now " said Colourea.  
" I wonder how much more stealing they plan to do " said Colouruke.  
" Knowing Blackin, he will want all of Colourland robbed for Blackina " said Crayon.  
" We can't let him do that " said Warbler.   
" We are going to have to find out when they will strike and which part of Colourland " said Colourea.  
" We need to give them a good asskicking " said Artby. " After a good asskicking, the Bear will stop "  
" We need to train as well " said Colouruke.  
" I haven't given a good asskicking in a while so we should fucking train to give better asskickings " said Artby.

They then headed to train and Crayon was using his Wind Implosion against Warbler's Sky Implosion. While these attacks were happening, Colouruke then was practicing his Sea Implosion. Artby and Colourea were using their Ultimate Light Bombs. All the attacks were hitting with such intense power.

They then saw Challenger.

" Great to see " said Challenger.  
" Challenger, we have gotten better and our attacks are getting better " said Crayon.  
" It will be necessary, Blackina and Blackin are an insanely powerful couple " said Challenger. " They may both fight you at the same time ".  
" If that is the case, we will need to probably find a technique even stronger than our current implosions " said Artby.  
" Or we need to power them up by more " said Warbler.  
" Blackin's love for Blackina is almost as strong as his abilities " said Challenger. " He will not hesitate to have lots of people killed if he sees something Blackina desires "  
" Blackin loves Blackina a lot, but we can deal with them " said Warbler.

They finished training and Challenger said goodbye.

They headed home and were talking.

" We need to approach the next attack from The Bear " said Crayon.  
" We will have to find out what streets they will strike " said Colouruke.  
" The five of us are strong enough to fight tons of them, which is quite the possibility " said Warbler.  
" Bakers have wanted us to fight for them " said Artby. " After all of the pain the bakers have faced, I will help end that pain "  
" The pain? " asked Colourea.  
" Bakers have gone through so much pain and suffering because of The Bear, protecting bakers is always a must " said Artby. " They make such tasty bread, I will always repay the favour "  
" They will likely strike at nighttime " said Colouruke.  
" We will head out at night and find them on the streets " said Crayon.  
" Bakers will sleep better than ever due to our protection of them " said Artby. " When a baker sleeps better, the bread is tastier "  
" They won't rob anymore after this hopefully " said Colourea.

Blackin and Blackina had sent in lots of members to rob even more stuff and they left the hideout.

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler then left the house and then headed on the streets.

Bear members saw the QuackQ building.

" So this is where QuackQ's main office is " said the first member.  
" They believe us to be Numerian due to us committing crimes " said the second member.  
" Well we are going to take over and I'm sure there is a lot of great stuff to steal " said the third member.

Tons of Bear members then used their Shadow Bombs on an area and were able to create an opening and they went inside.

Bear members crowded the floor and then grabbed a QuackQ reporter.

" Crayon is going to suffer " said the first member.  
" Numerians " said the reporter. " A Numerian has grabbed me "  
" You won't be saying anything involving any Numerians right now " said the second member.  
" We know of the connection that QuackQ has to Challenger and Crayon so we need Amanda, Bryant and Jack " said the first member.  
" They are not here right now " said the QuackQ reporter.   
" Well if you don't get them here, we are going to have problems " said the second member.

Bear members then headed to the office and they were able to find Jack.

" Jack " yelled the Bear members.  
" Numerians, be gone " said Jack. " You must be Numerian to do something like this  
" We are The Bear " said the members. " You must meet with Blackin and Blackina  
" Why them ? " asked Jack. " They want to take over Colourland  
" Blackina knows of your connection to Crayon " said a Bear member.  
" Crayon is very Colourlandish, he has inspired Challenger to not date a Numerian " said Jack. " We cannot date Numerians "  
" Blackin has refrained from going to Numeria " said a Bear member. " Blackina has been his choice for a long time  
" Well he has not used the Numerian prostitutes so that is one good thing about that " said Jack.  
" Bring Bryant and Amanda with you, then you will head with us " said a Bear member. " Unless, you prefer to die "  
" We need Challenger as well, contact him " said a Bear member.  
" The five of them work for Challenger " said Jack.

Amanda and Bryant joined Jack, where Jack told them about what was happening.

" You must get Challenger to control them " said the Bear member.  
" They cannot interfere with Blackin's life for Blackina " said the second member.

Amanda called Challenger.  
" Hello " said Challenger.  
" Come to the QuackQ headquarters right now " said Amanda.  
" Right now ? " asked Challenger. " What's going on ? " The Bear need us all here with them " said Amanda.  
" The Bear will use force "  
" I will go there now " said Challenger.

Challenger arrived and the Bear members were talking to him.

" Challenger, you have a decision to make " said a Bear member.  
" You must convince Crayon to not fight anymore " said a second member.  
" Blackin insists on it, his plan for Blackina needs it that way " said a third member.  
" Crayon will not do this most likely " said Jack.  
" You will control him and force him " said the first Bear member.  
" Fail to do so and his death will happen, along with the others " said the second member.  
" Challenger, Crayon and his friends have their lives in your hands now " said the third member.  
" The love that Blackin has for Blackina is on a level that is unmatchable, if anyone tries to ruin it they will die " said the fourth member.  
" Convincing Crayon will not be likely " said Bryant. " He has fought the Bear for so long now, regardless of Challenger or not "  
" Talk to Crayon tomorrow morning and we will expect that he will no longer fight The Bear " said the first member. " Challenger, we know his respect for you will allow this   
" The Bear will know if Crayon fights any Bear members again " said the second member.

The Bear members left the area and then headed back to the hideout.

Meanwhile Crayon and his friends ran into some Bear members.

" Crayon, we will make Blackin's wedding better " said the first member.  
" His wedding ? " asked Crayon.  
" His desire for Blackina is unstoppable " said the second member.  
" We shall see about that " said Artby.  
" Don't be a fool, Blackin's love for Blackina is too strong " said the third member.

The Bear members then used their Shadow Strikes while Crayon and Artby used the Super Light Blasts.

The attacks hit, and the men got up but were seriously damaged.

The men then charged their Shadow Bombs while Artby used the Ultimate Light Bomb which finished the men off.

After that, they were thanked by some citizens and Crayon headed home with his friends.

" Challenger, The Bear is too dangerous " said Jack.  
" If Crayon and his friends do not fight, Blackin and Blackina will be the new king and queen here " said Bryant.  
" I don't want that at all " said Challenger.  
" The Bear claim that they will kill his friends " said Amanda. " Colourlandish people cannot be treated like this "  
" Blackin and Blackina are the most dangerous couple out there " said Challenger. " Profiling Numerians will not change any of this though, none of these Bear members appear to be Numerian  
" Numerians will still steal from people, regardless if you profile but profiling against a Numerian keeps police happy " said Jack.  
" Think about our police and how much they like profiling " said Bryant. " Our police are more Colourlandish than any Numerian "  
" Anyways, I will get back home for the night " said Challenger. 

All of them headed home for the night and slept.

At the hideout Blackin and Blackina were talking.

" I hope that Challenger can force Crayon to not fight " said Blackin.  
" Crayon might not listen " said Blackina. " If he's not willing to let us rob Colourland to make our lives better, I'm not sure how that Challenger can convince him "  
" We have put the lives of Crayon and his friends in Challenger's hands " said Blackin.  
" It will be great that way " said Blackina.  
" Hahahahahaha " said Blackin "  
" If Crayon's friends die because of Challenger, that will be something " said Blackina.  
" Regardless of that, we will take over as a couple and it will be great " said Blackin.  
" The desire that you have for me cannot be stopped " said Blackina.  
" Hahahahahaha " they both said.

Blackin and Blackina were kissing each other.

In the morning, Crayon and his friends got up and they ate breakfast.

After that Crayon received a message from Challenger.

This message read this: Crayon, last night me and QuackQ were with Bear members at the QuackQ building. When I was there, they had this very serious request for you and your friends. 

Chapter 22  
It's Up to Challenger Now

Crayon then contacted Challenger about the message.

" What happened, you never go to the QuackQ building " said Crayon.  
" The Bear had this request involving you and your friends " said Challenger. " QuackQ were talked to as well "  
" A request ? " asked Crayon. " I wonder what that is "  
" They want me to force you into not fighting, they say if you fight that your friends will be killed " said Challenger.  
" I can't agree to this " said Crayon. " We can't let the Bear take over like this "  
" I know, these threats cannot stop us " said Challenger. "   
" Good, Blackin and Blackina will be stopped " said Crayon.  
" Keep training hard " said Challenger.   
" We will continue to do so " said Crayon.

Crayon then met up with Colouruke, Colourea, Artby and Warbler, they decided to keep training their attacks.

Crayon used the Wind Implosion while Warbler used the Sky Implosion, the attacks hit with so much power this time. Colourea and Artby used their Light Implosions, while Colouruke used the Ultimate Sea Blast. All the attacks were hitting with intense power. 

Artby then used the Ultimate Light Bomb while Colourea used the same attack, the attacks were hitting with intense power again. Warbler then used the Super Sky Kick while Crayon used the Super Light Kick. Colouruke then used his Ultimate Sea Bomb with ultimate power.

Meanwhile, Bear members had headed outside and they surrounded a few men and then started charging their Shadow Strikes, the men tried to get away but were hit down to the ground.

" Your stuff belongs to us " said the Bear members.  
" Hahahahahaha " said one Bear member.

The men then were struggling a lot, Bear members then punched them into each other and they robbed them. The members then stole their stuff and approached Crayon.

" Crayon, it is you " said a Bear member.  
" Crayon, hopefully Challenger has told you what he has needed to say " said the second Bear member.  
" What would have Challenger needed to say ? " asked Colouruke.  
" Crayon knows it as well, if Challenger fails to control you, the end of his friends will happen " said the third member.  
" I'll never die, bakers would never allow it " said Artby. " Bakers have baked so much bread for me, I won't die "  
" Don't be a fool, you are given the chance to live and you will get to see the love that Blackin has for Blackina " said the fourth member. " You will witness a wedding like never seen before "  
" A different wedding ? " asked Crayon.  
" It will be a ceremony that has never been seen before, Blackin just loves Blackina too much " said the fifth Bear member.  
" Blackin's desire to be with Blackina, to marry Blackina, to keep Blackina happy cannot be stopped ever " said the first Bear member. " Crayon, you must see this  
" Challenger knows that he wants you live and not die, so you will do what he has been asked " said the second member.  
" Challenger wants us alive, but does he really want Blackin and Blackina to control Colourland ? " asked Warbler. " I don't see him wanting that "  
" He was at the QuackQ headquarters and he was clearly told to control you five " said the third member.  
" We have left it up to him " said the fourth member. " QuackQ at first thought we were Numerian, but then were happy that Blackin is with Blackina and not a Numerian "  
" That sounds like QuackQ to me " said Colourea.  
" Yes, they are supporting you five but they know what will happen if Challenger fails to control you five " said the first member.  
" The Bear has robbed so many people " said the fifth member. " It has made Blackina so happy, which means Blackin is happier "  
" Challenger will not force us to not fight " said Crayon.  
" Then your friends will die and it will be on him " said the first member. " Hahahahahahaha "  
" We won't die " said Artby. " Bakers want us to live "  
" This will be on Challenger forever, now it's time " said the second member.

Four of the Bear members used their Shadow Bombs while one used the Double Shadow Strike, Crayon fired the Ultimate Light Bomb while Colouruke fired the Ultimate Sea Blast.

The attacks hit, creating an explosion.

The Bear members got up and they grabbed Colouruke and threw him down to the ground.

" Colouruke, prepare to truly suffer " they all said in unison.

Colouruke then got up and launched the Super Sea Blast and hit the Bear members with it, they then got up and fired their Super Shadow Bombs, while Warbler charges the Ultimate Wind Bomb which was able to defeat all of them beside one.

" Blackin's love for Blackina is too strong " said the Bear member.  
" We'll stop it " said Artby.  
" The romance is unstoppable, the desire that Blackin has will last forever " said the Bear member. " Blackin will not be pleased when he sees what Challenger has chosen to do "

The Bear member then rushed for Colouruke but Artby punched him, which defeated him.

They decided to head home.

Blackin and Blackina were contacted about Challenger's refusal to control Crayon and his friends.

" Challenger will regret this " said Blackin.  
" When Crayon's friends die, it will be his fault and he will never be able to live it down " said Blackina.  
" Exactly, their deaths will be great and Blackina you will be my queen " said Blackin.  
" I love hearing that " said Blackina.  
" They will not stand a chance against us together " said Blackin. " I will enjoy the look on Challenger's face when we succeed "  
" The love we have for each other is unstoppable, the power we have cannot be matched " said Blackina.  
" Hahahahahahaha " said Blackin. " The wedding and the takeover will be brilliant "

Bear members then were sent to Colourland and they surrounded people and then attacked.

" No " said this man.  
" Hahahahaha " said a Bear member. The Bear member used the Super Shadow Bomb, which hit several people.

Bear members stole their wallets and took a phone as well. The Bear members then attacked more people, launching their Double Shadow Strikes which knocked out a lot of people. They stole more stuff. They found a ring, credit cards, a lock, keys and more wallets. They took all they had stolen and then went back to the hideout.

Crayon and his friends then were talking.

" Blackin's plan must be stopped " said Colouruke.  
" Eating bread is a must " said Artby. " We will be more heroic, we need all the heroism in the world on our side "  
" We will just keep training like Challenger asks " said Colourea.  
" Blackin won't succeed in scaring us " said Warbler.  
" He fucking won't " said Artby. " Bakers have made us braver and have kept us stronger than ever "  
" Bakers have made us braver ? " asked Crayon.  
" When bakers bake, the flour creates a special kind of heroism, which has made you so heroic Crayon " said Artby. " The type of heroism makes us braver, bread has helped us fight a lot "  
" Well we haven't been afraid to fight " said Warbler. " Our techniques have gotten stronger "  
" I believe in bakers a lot, bakers create more heroes " said Artby. " Before bread, I was not heroic but now the bakers have made me heroic "  
" I have thanked bakers so much because they have made people heroic who originally were not, not to mention the great taste the bread has  
" Bread can do all that ? " asked Warbler.  
" Warbler, it does " said Artby. " Bakeries create heroes, they have made you a stronger fighter than ever before "

They decided to eat and they enjoyed their meal.

After that, Crayon and Colourea were kissing each other. They headed into the bedroom.

Artby was talking to Colouruke and Warbler.

" I wonder when Blackin and Blackina will make their attack " said Artby.  
" They are going to strike pretty soon most likely " said Colouruke.  
" We must give them a good asskicking, bakers have made our asskickings more heroic " said Artby. " The flour changes the asskickings we give "  
" Flour changes the asskickings ? asked Warbler.  
" It does, bread has flour that helps us fight better, the fighting changes based on the bread " said Artby.  
" If this is all true, then the bakers must be very loved " said Colouruke.  
" Bakers have done so much for us, I will never forget any baker ever " said Artby.

Crayon and Colourea were getting more intimate with each other and then they were having sex.

" Crayon is so happy sexually " said Artby. " I'm proud of him and the bakers for helping him out "  
" I'm glad to see you are happy for Crayon " said Warbler.  
" Warbler, when you were in Bird's Isle did you remember the bakeries ? " asked Artby.  
" Well they are different than here " said Warbler.  
" I'm sure they are great, I wonder what flour they use " said Artby.  
" QuackQ have mentioned Bird's Isle before " said Colouruke.  
" QuackQ prefer that Colourlandish people go there for vacations instead of Numeria " said Warbler. " They have a strong admiration for the king there "  
" The king ? " asked Artby.  
" A man named Bobby Blackbird " said Warbler. " QuackQ like him a lot for some reason "  
" You will likely hear about it later " said Warbler.

Crayon and Colourea finished having sex. It got late and all of them went to bed.

In the morning, QuackQ put on a broadcast which was talking about Bird's Isle.

" Bird's Isle is great " said Jack.  
" It is, Colourlandish need to go there instead of Numeria " said Bryant.  
" King Bobby has made it a great place " said Jack.  
" He has advisors that are top notch, they are making sure that he has more money than those Numerians " said Bryant.  
" Warbler can get people to go on vacation there instead of Numeria " said Jack.  
" Warbler knows Bird's Isle well enough, he knows all the great places " said Bryant.  
" Colourland and Bird's Isle have been allies for a long time, they do not need Numerians " said Jack.  
" That is for sure, Numerians and their drugs are not needed " said Bryant. " Colourland is not a country that takes meth, Colourland was meth free until Numerians moved here "  
" King Bobby would never allow meth in Bird's Isle, just like Amanda forbids it in the QuackQ workplace " said Jack. " Amanda has said that there is no place for these types of Numerian drugs here "  
" Artby eats the Colourlandish bread instead, people can learn from that " said Bryant.  
" Hopefully King Bobby will get to meet Crayon one day, it would be something " said Jack.   
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Bryant. " Remember when you go to the airport that you talk to the airport workers that do not find us racist "

Blackin and Blackina were talking.

" Now it is time for the demise of Crayon and his friends " said Blackin.  
" We will fight together as a couple, like we always do " said Blackina.  
" It is impossible for us to lose when that happens " said Blackin.  
" We are the strongest couple that there is " said Blackina.  
" My desire for you and our combined abilities will make us the new rulers and we will be together forever " said Blackin.  
" I have the same desire that you have Blackin " said Blackina.  
" Challenger will see them die and it will crush him " said Blackin.  
" We will make a decision about QuackQ when the wedding has been completed " said Blackina.  
" Our members have stolen so much " said Blackin. " They will be at the wedding as well "  
" They have made it better, our lives are better and other people suffering is always worth it " said Blackina.  
" Me being with you Blackina, is what must always happen " said Blackin.  
" It will always be that way, if some people have to die then so be it " said Blackina.  
" Hahahahahahahahahaha " they said together.

They then kissed each other.

This is the end of the first part of Blackin and Blackina the Ultimate Couple. The final section of the first series is the second part of Blackin and Blackina the Ultimate Couple.


End file.
